


In Another Life

by Popinbunnies



Series: In Another Life [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, New 52, Pandora's Box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popinbunnies/pseuds/Popinbunnies
Summary: Maybe in another life, Tim would have accepted Batman's and the Teen Titan's tentative offers to join them.Maybe.Or a what if scenario where Tim remembers the pre-new 52 timeline but nobody else does.





	1. Memories That Never Happened

Tim never got used to it. No matter what he was doing, and even while he was asleep, the surreal feeling that everything was  _wrong_ kept persisting in the back of his mind. Almost like a tumor, it was cancerous, gnawing on Tim and eventually, the side effects were going to show, no matter how much concealer he put on. Even when years passed after he awoke to this strange world where everything was  _so_ alike, and yet so different, he never got used to it. And Tim would feel this way until he finally died a gruesome and painful death.

Always.

Whether he was working on a new case or "relaxing", the prickling sensation never left. And Tim quickly grew paranoid in this strange world, discretely looking for exits in the room he was in and making contingency plans for his contingency plans. He couldn't afford to to lose his guard. One mistake and everything would go down the drain.

It is, in fact the real reason Tim  _hated_ working with magicians.

Magicians worked with the mystical energies everyday, feeling the balance of this plane of existence all the time to make sure everything was alright. Hell, they were required to do this. So it was obvious to him they would be the first people who would detect Tim's true identity.

He didn't belong here.

In his few encounters with magic, Tim was constantly vigilant. Any moment, if they dug deeper, or looked closer, through the surface, Tim's carefully crafted illusion would fall.

Maybe that was the reason the Titans complained he "had a stick up his ass". They always insisted Tim should go out more often. It couldn't be good for his mind to be so stressed all the time.

Tim sighed, leaning back in his chair and stretching, his attention never wavering from the report. Bloodshot eyes glued stuck the computer's glowing blue screen.

It was the usual seemingly 'hopeless' case from Gotham.

(It was _always_ Gotham, because where else would the psychopaths go?) 

Though Tim wasn't sure if he would be able to identify the villain in time to save the captured hostage, another important politician who only had one more week to live.

Tim sighed again, this time reaching over to his supply of black coffee. He knew wasn't going to go any farther with this case tonight, when he had already spent the last two weeks pouring over the same information, vaguely hoping for an epiphany, and besides, the bed had been calling to Tim for the past two hours. He'll go over to Ja-  _Red Hood's_ tomorrow to see if he got the information Tim needed. Hopefully, it would be enough evidence for Tim to convict the person behind all of this, the politician's childhood friend who'd always been in his shadow (which to be honest, Tim privately thought, was really cliche).

Tim _really_ needed to sleep...

But he still needed to go over this other case that had been bothering him. The bed could wait. It was only three in the morning, he could afford another sleepless night.

(How many nights can a person go without sleep before it starts to affect their work?)  


It didn't matter anyways. Tim honestly didn't want to rest. Call him a workaholic, but more lives could be saved if he looked over this report for even one more minute. He couldn't spend any more time than necessary with any of his friend's and family's counterparts because he had work to do.

(It hurt less that way)

That was why Tim left Gotham (and Batman) behind. It was dangerous, _too_ dangerous there. The Bats were always too perspective and shrewd for Tim's act to stay strong. If he dared to stay longer, he would have caved in days, and spilled his secrets to the world.

No.

It couldn't happen. No matter how much Tim wanted to knock on Bruce's door and beg for forgiveness. Because he wasn't this universe's Tim. He cheated them out of their Tim. But-

Klarion had warned him what would happen.

  


 

**__________**

**  
**

**  
**

_"It'll destroy the multiverses!" The witch boy grinned madly, his immortally youthful face stretching to accommodate his almost unnatural smile, "_ _And then you'll have done my job for me! I mean, how ironic is that?"_

_Klarion laughed again, pretending to be talking to his enemy, the Lord of Order, "Oh no, Dr. Fate, it wasn't me who collapsed everything as we knew it, it was the mini-Batman! Hah!"_

_Red Robin clenched and unclenched his fists as he stood silently, eyes glaring through his mask at Klarion. Until finally, he spoke quietly, "... I understand. Thank you for helping me."_

_Tim turned around and stalked away from the still hysterical Lord of Chaos, shooting out his grapple and swinging away into the night._

_He can't say anything._

_He'll have to bring this secret to his grave._

 

  


**__________**

**  
**

**  
**

Tim knew logically, he shouldn't approach the Batman. And logically, for him not to spill out everything, Tim shouldn't even consider becoming a superhero. But, being a vigilante was like a drug addiction. Once you got your first tempting taste, you could never get enough. And after a couple of years of staying a civilian, Tim never ached to fly above Gotham more than he had before.

He couldn't stay off the streets knowing he could be helping saving lives. But Tim also knew he had to keep his distance from Batman. So he came with a compromise for his conflicting brain.

Physically thirteen year old Timothy Drake would come  _so_ close to solving Batman's identity, thus catching Bruce Wayne's attention.

_Let the games begin._

Tim knew Janet and Jack Drake would be safest under Witness Protection. He couldn't let what happened in his own world happen again.

And Tim hadn't even really been a Robin. He had none of Dick's charismatic and sunshine personality, or Jason's burning and energetic fire. Honestly, he was more like _Batman_ than Robin. And Gotham didn't need two Batmans.

So, as Tim looked at Jason's case, he decided no. He will be Red Robin.

And it worked.

Soon afterwards, when he could feel Bruce and the other's getting suspicious, Tim orchestrated a grand and dramatic exit. He kept away from Gotham, and despite the occasional (all the time) longing, it was better this way.

Yet for all his oaths to keep his distance, Tim forgot it all the moment he saw  _Jason._ Stupidly reckless Jason. Dangerous to others and himself, Jason, like he'd been when he was fresh from the pit the first time. How could anyone expect Tim to resist that? So he thought,  _just this one exception._ To right a regret from a previous life.

 So Tim, not Red Robin approached Jason.

 

  


**__________**   


**  
**

**  
**

_"You came back to life, Jason. After you were murdered. That's a lot to digest._ I _get it._

_(More than you think)_

_Maybe we'll all get it one day."_  

 

  


**__________**   


**  
**

**  
**

In the end, for all his efforts to keep his loved ones out of his heart, Tim never knew they had already dug their claws in him. It was going to happen eventually, Tim had known in the back of his mind, but it still hurt when he couldn't go back to them.

It hurt so much.

It hurt his heart when Ko-  _Superboy_ punched the thug into the hospital instead of stopping. Deaf ears blocking out Tim's barked orders.

(His Kon would have listened.)

It hurt his heart when he realized Batman didn't recognize him. Looking at him like he was _nothing,_ just a stranger instead of his own son.

But it hurt the most when he woke up in another  _universe_ and everything, just like that is gone. Everybody Tim loved, everything he for just _gone_. Like it never matter in the first place.

All of it together tore his still beating, pumping, _living_ heart out.

But Tim didn't allow himself to cry.

Perhaps, in another life his family and friends would know him enough to comfort his agony, whispering love into his ear.

But they didn't. He already built a wall around himself, and they continued on ignorantly.

How could they?

Because-

Because nobody remembered.

Except him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**__________**  

 

  


_Klarion watched_ _the broken bird fly away, feeling an uncharacteristic pity in his heart._

_Nobody, not even his arch enemies deserved to bear the weight Timothy Drake bore._

_What a pity, he thought._

_And he vanished without a trace into the shadows. The smoggy and noisy city below continuing normally, the people oblivious to the exchange above them that just happened._

_Well--_

_Everybody, except one person._

_A single blood red helmet, stood from the shadows, and slowly, a broad figure revealed itself from its hiding place. Jason_   _Todd lowered his binoculars, thinking to himself about the conversation he had stumbled upon._

_"What happened to you, Babybird?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was my first fic? And yes, Tim in the story remembers the pre-new 52 timeline, but nobody else does!
> 
> And angst ensues.
> 
> Disclaimer: I used the quote from Red Hood and the Outlaws #8, which was a sweet scene.
> 
> And I guess it's Tim/Jason? If you squint. If you want me to write what happens afterward, comment below, and I'll gladly do it!


	2. Questions and No Answers

Roy didn't really know Jason that well yet, but he was pretty sure he knew the volatile vigilante enough to tell when he was having a temper tantrum.

Arsenal watched from his perch on a distant (safe) rooftop as Red Hood punched yet another criminal into oblivion. Ouch, Roy winced, hearing the poor guy's collarbone snap under the Hood's brutal strength even this far away, that's gotta hurt.

Yup. Definitely, a temper tantrum _._

"Roy?"

Roy turned away from Jason's destructive raging path down below.

"Yeah, Kori?"

The exotic beauty frowned as she stood beside him, looking down at the chaos and screaming men, "What is bothering friend Jason, so?"

"I dunno," Roy shrugged. "And you know better than to ask. It's better to let Jay go all out." Kori still looked unsatisfied, but agreed, knowing how Jason worked.

They watched one of the last thugs collapse, landing on one of his coworkers, whimpering. 

"Yes, that would be best. We should-"

A shadow passed over the pair.

Kori stopped talking, and Roy tensed, already notching an arrow in preparation. Because--

it's _Gotham._

In other places, they would have been worried the mysterious shadow would be a meta or have some sort of superpower. Except they were in Gotham.

And Batman's rule was clear: No metas in Gotham.

Kori and Roy were tense, as they knew they were in Gotham without permission, especially Kori, who was as subtle as a punch. But instead, the shadow paid them no attention instead flying silently into the alley where Jason was.

Roy's eyes widened, "Oh sh-"

He caught himself off as he scrambled to get off the roof. As far as he knew, Red Hood and the Bats weren't exactly on a first name basis. But if Batman was willing to ignore an obvious meta to confront a currently very angry and more importantly, _violent_ Red Hood...

Well, let's just say it won't end well.

Though they didn't know each other that long, Roy knew Arsenal and Starfire were willing to fight the fricking  _Batman_ so Jason didn't have to face him alone. They were a team after all, and team mates didn't leave anybody behind.

Arsenal landed on the alley floor with a quiet thud, aiming his bow at any potential enemies--

only to stop in surprise.

Instead of the fearsome Dark Knight Roy was expecting, the figure talkingto Jason wasn't the fearsome Bat. It was just a kid. A guy who was probably only a couple years younger than them, but still a kid nethertheless.

He was obviously another superhero, probably working for Batman, what with his glowering at Jason, who gave back twice-fold.The kid payed Roy no attention and continued talking.

"-how much did you overhear?" He practically growled, arms folded over his chest.

" _Enough."_ Jason snapped back, his dark glare enough to send most of Gotham's (smart) criminals scrambling.

But the kid just scoffed derisively, "Apparently not enough to get through your thick skull!"

Well then, Roy blinked as he slowly stood up from his crouch. It was becoming apparent very quickly he'd stumbled upon a private conversation between the two. Talk about awkward.

Roy quietly went next to Kori, who had arrived at the scene first with her convenient power to fly. They awkwardly stood away from the arguing couple, the tension thick in the air. Roy leaned in to whisper in Kori's ear.

"So... Who's the new kid?" Kori shook her head, motioning him to be quiet, but whispered back anyhow.

"I believe he is Jason's... Brother." Roy rolled his eyes. As if the black hair and the costume didn't say enough.

"Obviously. But which one?" This time Kori shrugged.

"Hey-!"

They looked over, their whispers stopping, in time to see Jason reaching out to stop his brother, who was apparently finished talking. His fancy red wings spread out in imitation of a bird's because hey- apparently the feathers weren't there to look fancy. Roy and Kori watched as Jason growled in frustration at the empty sky.

Roy and Kori glanced at each other, before Roy slowly approached Jason.

"Hey, um, Jay?" He tentatively asked, but Jason just spun around, ignoring them.

"I'm going after him. Stay here." He growled.

And then he was gone. Leaving Roy and Kori stranded in a dirty alley with unconscious and groaning men around them.

Silence.

"So... What now?"

 

**__________**

 

 

Tim folded his wings and landed in a crouch far away on a roof. He wasn't surprised to hear a pair of boots thud behind him. Trust Jason to be stubborn and pursue things he  _shouldn't_ pursue. Tim stood and turned around to meet his chaser.

"Why am I not surprised you left your teammates to fend for themselves in  _Gotham_?" Jason shrugged, touching the clasps in his helmet and unlocking it with a soft  _hiss,_ revealing the so familiar, yet so different teal eyes underneath.

But there's no white hair.

"They'll survive."

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Right. But before I tell you anything, you have to swear not to say anything to Batman. Nothing."

Jason snorted, "As if me and B are buddy buddies. What'll I say? 'Hey Bruce, did you ever notice Timmy's from an-"

" _Shut up."_ Tim snapped at him. "You weren't supposed to overhear that conversation in the first place."

"What conversation?"

A voice growled from the shadows. Both Jason and Tim jumped in surprise, holding out their respective weapons in offense.

"Batman!"

"B!"

Both voices shouted, as Batman glared at Jason.

"What are you doing here? You know the rule: No metas in Gotham."

Jason glared back at him, spitting out, "What're you talking about? I'm no meta--"

Jason stopped talking and his eyes widened as Batman revealed two tied up superheroes.

"Arsenal! Starfire!"

Arsenal had on a gag (probably because of his foul mouth), so Kori responded almost cheerfully, "Don't worry, Jason, we're fine."

But Red Hood turned back to the Batman in anger, "Seriously?! We were going to leave anyways!"

Batman growled, "Good," before turning his glare at Tim, "But I want to know what you two were talking about."

Red Robin glared back, "It's nobody's business.  _Especially_ yours."

Batman narrowed his eyes, his gaze flicking between Jason and Tim contemplatively.

"We'll see about that..." Came the low response, as the two superheroes seemed to have a glaring contest.

Red Hood, meanwhile, had untied his teammates. Arsenal standing up with a huff as Starfire brushed off imaginary lint off of her. He glanced at Red Robin.

"The conversation I overheard in  _that_ place needs to happen again." He said meaningfully.

Tim tore his eyes off Bruce and looked at Jason, analyzing him carefully.

Translation: Jason wanted an explanation in the same place where he overheard Klarion and Tim.

Tim nodded, "The third number of the address."

Translation: They'll meet at 2 am.

Jason nodded at Tim, and together with his newly freed teammates disappeared into Gotham's darkness.

All the while, Bruce narrowed his eyes at the exchange. Tim could practically hear the gears turning around in his head. but before Bruce could do anything, a light appeared above them, illuminating the night sky.

The Bat Signal.

Batman growled in annoyance at the inconvenient timing. He turned away from Tim, spitting behind his back that "they were going to talk about this later." No matter how much Bruce wanted to solve this mystery of his two estranged children, Gotham needed Batman.

Tim watched as Bruce faded into Gotham's shadows the way only Batman could do and sighed. Well, at least it wasn't a total disaster.

Tim's eyes flickered to a shadow in the corner of his eye before looking disinteresting at the gray horizon that is Gotham City.

"You can come out now." He said.

A cackle split the air as the personification of chaos emerged from the shadows, and Tim turned in time to see his smirk.

This time, Red Robin noted, Klarion had brought his cat, Teekl. The witch boy petted the demon cat wrapped around his shoulders as he smirked at Tim, "How'd you know it was lil ol' me?" 

Tim raised an eyebrow, "You purposely let me see you. And you know you could have distracted Batman better. Once he figures out nobody turned on the Batsignal, he'll know it was me somehow."

"Eh," Klarion shrugged, "Whatever. It's not like ol' Batsie will figure out I helped you, right? I mean, why would I?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders, "True."

"So what'd ya wanna tell the crazy birdie?" Klarion smirked again.

Tim glared at Klarion, "Red Hood's not crazy."

This time it was Klarion who raised his eyebrow, "Oohh... Hit a nerve did I? What, you gonna tell Hood you'll be able to survive the ritual?"

Silence passed as Tim looked back at the grey and depressing Gotham sky. Dark clouds parting to reveal the iconic symbol of Batman glowing in the dark, shining over the city.

His eyes seemed suddenly all too tired and sad for his actual age.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Like my cliffhanger?
> 
> Just so you know, the actual explanation will happen in the next chapter.


	3. Pandora's Box

_Once upon a time, a very long time ago in ancient Macedonia there lived a mortal woman in a remote village. In time, her name would become known as Pandora._

_One day, Pandora's son became very ill, his forehead slick with sweat, and his skin hot with a raging fever. So, Pandora  was tasked to go into the woods to forage for berries to make a herbal medicine to cure him._ _Her mother warned her not to stray from the forest's path, for she knew of Pandora's tendency to wander._

_But Pandora does not listen, and while looking through bushes, she comes upon a very strange looking skull. And overcome with curiosity, Pandora could not help herself and picked up the skull, and releases the Seven Deadly Sins into the world._

_She falls unconscious after, and does not awaken til nightfall. When she returns to her village, Pandora finds, to her horror, the spirits have ravaged her village, possessing and distorting the villagers to force them to murder each other like savages._

_"Pandora!"  A loud and booming voice, angrily shouted from the heavens, as if the gods themselves were ashamed of her sin._

_Pandora is then summoned before the Circle of Eternity, a council made up of the seven most powerful magic users in the world, including the Wizard himself._ _And_ _with their great power, the Circle of Eternity believed that it should be used to protect the world from evil, and to condemn those they believed guilty, which included Pandora._

_Alongside two other mortals, Pandora, Judas Iscariot, and a man who had not been named were to be sentenced to a fate worse than death._

_These were the ultimate sinners, the worst transgressors known to mankind to be punished for their crimes.They were to be called--_

_The Trinity of Sin._

_The wizards charged Judas Iscariot first, charging him with avarice. The thirty pieces of silver he betrayed his best friend, Jesus Christ for were branded into his skin forever._

_While Judas felt he deserved his punishment, he still b_ _egged for forgiveness. He was sentenced to wander the Earth as a stranger to man, as a witness to what greed can do. Judas was to put his best friend's robe to complete his punishment--_

_and became the Phantom Stranger._

_The man who would become the Question defied the wizards and the power they claim to the last moment. He swore if they would not kill him, he would rise to power again and the world would fear his name._

_He was thus sentenced to wander the Earth forever with neither face nor memory to provide any hint of his crimes. He is then cursed to wander the Earth constantly questioning everything and seeking answers he will never find. The Question travels, lost and tormented by the ultimate question: Who am I?_

_At last came poor, poor Pandora, mother of monsters. The_ _Circle of Eternity sentenced Pandora to an eternity of loneliness, pain, and being told she was evil simply because she had touched the skull._

_And even though Pandora showed remorse, she received scars on her face, that would burn without relief and be forced to feel the ruin of the world with the whole of her being._

_Returning to Earth, Pandora's village have all died, with the spirits long gone. Burying them, Pandora sat vigil among their graves until the trees grew over them, then commenced to walk the world._

_Deciding to fight the spirits directly, she began to learn different forms of magic and martial arts throughout the ages._

_Until one day, the Wizard called Pandora to him and tells her--_

_"You did not deserve your punishment, I now realize on my deathbed._ _Curiosity is not a sin." The ancient man says._

_But Pandora rejects his apology, demanding the answer on how to destroy sin. However, the Wizard tells Pandora she could not recapture what had already been released. While the Council did not create the box, he knew it still had a great amount of power._

_"Only the strongest of heart, or darkest," He tells her, "Can open the box."_

_Without telling her who he specifically means, the Wizard fades away. And so, Pandora searches for that person with a heart of pure good or pure evil to this day._

 

**__________**

 

"You've lost, Ra's."

Red Robin stood bloody, beaten, and proud as he faced Ra's al Ghul, smiling victoriously as Ra's narrowed his eyes at him.

Tim leaned heavily against the window glass at his back. Even though he probably won't survive to see tomorrow, he still won this game of pawns. Silence passed as Tim's heart beated triumphantly.

Ra's stood, silently, as he assessed the wounded teenager before him. Speaking, as his angry eyes suddenly became vindictive, "... Well done, Detective."

And then he kicked him through the window.

_Crash!_

The sound of the giant glass window shattering rang in Tim's ears.The splintering shards shattered and shredded part of Red Robin's cowl, leaving part of Tim's face exposed.

Already, the force of gravity captured Tim, and his body fell through the air.

Blurry blue eyes saw the shadowy figure of the Demon's head as he turned around, not bothering to stay to see Tim's fall.

Yet even as Tim plummeted hundreds of feet toward the hard concrete below, he couldn't bring himself to launch his grapple. It was as if he lost all of his energy in the fight with Ra's.

As a warm, satisfied feeling spread in Tim's heart he couldn't help but think to himself,  _I did it._ He really did it.

Tim saved the people Bruce loved, that Ra's had attacked. He saved Wayne Enterprises that Bruce had worked so hard to build from being transffered to the League of Assassins. Not even Hush could do anything to the business.

No compromises.

Tim looked aside at the miniscule glass shards falling beside him. The fading city lights caught in their prisms, forming small rainbows, and the kaleidoscope colors blew his breath away. Tim felt as if his heart was bursting with...

 _love._ For lack of better term.

Tim never felt so warm and happy in a long, long time. Ever since the deaths of his dad, Kon, Bart, and even Step's faked one, which he did _not_ know about. Yet Tim was glad, because he wouldn't have chosen to die any other way.

Nobody knew. Except maybe Cass suspected, Tim thought. But he knew she wouldn't say anything. She knew what it felt like to want to face Death on your terms.

In a way, it was inevitable. Tim had lost his spleen, which turned even the relatively harmless flu into dangerous illnesses. With his nightly activities, Tim's body wasn't going to last. Yet it was still ironic when Tim realized after all these years of near death experiences, it would be cancer that would finally kill him.

It just was only days ago that Tim forced himself to test for leukemia. He had known the common symptoms...  _Pain in joint areas, bruises, fatigue, weight loss..._ It was all there. The deep pain in his very bones that left Tim aching like an old man. Or bruises he didn't remember getting. Or the fact Tim suddenly lost ten pounds. But eventually everything he tried to pass off as nothing couldn't be ignored any longer.

He was dying. And Tim only had a few more weeks before Dick pressured him for answers.

While he knew Bruce wouldn't approve of Tim's decision, he'd get it. It wasn't being weak not saying goodbye, but in fact the opposite. He was being strong because he knew what would happen if he let the others try and talk him out of it. They always did in the end, but not this time.

Tim knew his time was up. He knew Bruce would be proud of him. He had known enough to be able to predict this would happen and prepared. He had enough proof to convince the other's. And they would find Bruce. All in all, his job was complete.

Not a bad day.

Yet for some reason, as Tim welcomed sleep (death) with open arms, a few stray tears fell from his single open, blue eye.  

"Tim!"

Dick wasn't going to reach him in time. Perhaps in another world, if Batman hadn't been occupied with a mugging, he would have been able to swoop in and save Red Robin. Except he didn't. The city sidewalk loomed ever closer as Tim's unconscious figure continued to fall.

But unknowingly to the characters in the act, a pair of eerily glowing eyes watched the scene play out.

Pandora contemplated the consequences of her interference in the mortal world. Timothy Drake seemed to be just like any other superhero on the surface. His heart was full of both good and evil like any other mortal.

So why had she been attracted to him? As if just knowing, Timothy Drake was the one the Wizard had talked about. A person of the "strongest heart". From what she's seen so far, while he is morally better than most mortals, so were other superheroes. So why?

That is until Pandora saw Timothy's heart at his weakest. It had glowed out to her like the sun, so blindingly pure and good.

And Pandora was convinced she found the person who could open the box. With the Batman unable to save Timothy, she decided to save him herself.

Dick desperately pushed himself farther and faster to rescue Tim's still body.  _Just a bit farther!_

And then the most peculiar thing happened: a woman, it looked like, shrouded by her cloak, seemed to appear from mid-air. A magic user, he immediately knew, with his experience with Zatanna. Then Dick's eyes widened, mind realizing what the woman was going to do.

"No!" He yelled, hand reaching out.

But it was too late. The woman touched Tim on his forehead, and they disappeared before Dick's eyes. Batman swung into the place where Tim had just been before, landing on a nearby roof, looking back in disbelief and shock. Eyes desperately searching but--

There was no trace of the mysterious women or Tim.

They were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I used DC.Wikia.com to help write this chapter A LOT.
> 
> I also used the scene with Ra's and Tim from Red Robin #12!
> 
> Just so you know, this is only part one of the explanation.


	4. Oracle's Clocktower

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

2:00 AM

The Gotham clock tower rang a consecutive two times into the night air, scaring a nearby flock of nesting crows. The black birds flew away from the noise, cawing.

It was time.

A shadow flew across Gotham's rooftops, landing silently on the designated meeting place.

Gotham never slept, like most major cities. Her children bustled in her dirty streets and business, especially the illegal kind, was always going on. However, Gotham was on a totally different level. Unlike other cities, at night, she became  _alive._

The meeting place where Tim had first met Klarion was right next to the clock tower. Red Robin warily glanced around, looking for any possible eavesdroppers. It was empty, but Tim couldn't take any chances that somebody less friendly as Red Hood would listen in.

Nobody else was here yet.

Tim looked up at the giant and old clock, ticking down the hour. In another world, this had been Oracle's watchtower and the Bird of Prey's headquarters.

Tim could see why Babs chose this spot. It had a good view, could easily reach other parts of town, and was damn classy.

Who wouldn't want a giant clock tower as your secret lair?

Now though... Now Oracle was Batgirl, and the Bird of Prey never existed in the first place, he thought.

Tim started to brood as he thought of what happened to Oracle's first headquarters. Destroyed during a gang war with Black Mask, Babs had to move her base to Metropolis.

In this reality though, it was still standing. In fact, he realized, nobody was actually using the clock tower as their super secret base, so why not? It was actually a very appealing idea to Tim. Perhaps when he had the time.

_Thud!_

Tim turned around in time to see Red Hood growling as he landed on the rooftop not bothering to be quiet.

"Explain. _Now."_

Instead Tim simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone."

Hood was incredulous, "Again?"

Tim nodded.

"Fine. I swear not to tell anyone."

Expressionless white lenses stared at him.

"Swear on the Red Hood. If you tell anyone, you can't be Red Hood anymore."

Instead, Jason narrowed his eyes, "What're you fucking playing at, Red Robin? I don't have time for games."

" _Swear."_ Came the growled answer.

Jason glared and after a pause, gritted out, " I swear on the Red Hood."

Tim leaned back, relieved. Now it was safe.

"You hear that, Klarion?"

_Crack!_

"Yup! Now the big, bad birdie can't say nothing to no one!"

The witch boy cackled at Jason's gaping mouth.

"You tricked me, you little--"

Tim interrupted Jason's cursing, "You swore of your own accord. Do you blame me on making sure nobody hears of this?"

Jason opened his mouth, and closed it, seeing Tim's point. He glared at him.

Klarion manically giggled at him, "Hahahaha! The pretty bird's got a point, ya know?"

He cackled even more at the sight of Jason's dark face, "What? Did I hit a nerve--whoops!"

Klarion disappeared into mid-air as Red Hood took out his gun and angrily fired bullets at where the witch boy had been.

"I'm not playing, Klarion!" He yelled.

Klarion popped up a safe twenty feet away, "Yeesh! Take a chill pill!"

Hood growled again, stepping forward as Klarion tensed, excited for a fight.

"Enough!" 

Tim stepped between them, holding his hands out, "We need to get started."

Klarion scowled, "Hey, who died and made you the--" Red Robin glared at Klarion, who stopped mid-sentence.

The Lord of Chaos huffed, folding his arms over his chest and pouting, " _Fine."_

Jason snickered in the background at Klarion's expense, until Tim glared at him. The laughing stopped.

Tim sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes, "When we're  _finally_ acting like fully functioning adults--"

"I'm not an adult!" Came the whiny protest.

Red Robin sighed again, "When we're finally acting our  _age--"_ He looked pointedly at the immortal, who pouted, realizing Tim's point.

"Let's finally get this meeting started alright?"

"Fine."

"Alrighty."

They both stepped back.

Tim started first, saying to Jason, "Tell me how much you know."

Jason glared at him, folding his arms, "Why? All I could tell is that you're from an alternate universe, and which doesn't explain what happened to the other Tim-- and that telling us will somehow collapse the multiverse?"

Tim sighed, "So we know where to start off of. Okay, so first, you've got it all wrong that I'm from an alternate universe,"

"What?" Jason scoffed," That's bull--"

Tim held up a hand, "Look, originally, there was only one multiverse. However, because of things still unknown happened, this multiverse split up into three separate timelines. While there are of course an infinite amount of universes in the multiverse, these three were the main time streams. You with me?"

Jason shook his head, "Not really..."

"Okay, um, so, you  _are_ technically right, because I am from a different universe than this one."

Tim paused to stop Jason from talking, "However, not too long ago, there was a... Merging of the three multiverses. They became one once again."

Jason interrupted, "What the hell?!"

And this time it was Klarion who continued, picking up from where Tim left off.

He grinned at Jason's confusion, "So you see, you still have all three versions of you from each multiverse! Uh-oh! So what do ya do? Mix and match!"

Jason's eyes widened as everything clicked, "Wait, so you're saying, the counterparts of each of us merged with each other to form a single version of us?"

Tim nodded, "Exactly. So really I'm not from an alternate universe. I just have memories from my original multiverse." Jason nodded slowly, mind processing slowly, trying to get all of that to sink in.

"Right... How  _do_ you remember your memories, and since you're made up of Timmy 1, 2, and 3, shouldn't you remember your memories from all three multiverses?"

 Tim frowned, "I don't really know, but I have a theory. In my old universe, I was captured by a woman who went by the name of Pandora."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "As in the Greek myth?"

"Precisely." Tim continued, "And so of course she had Pandora's box, which she had wanted me to open... And then I woke up here."

Jason interrupted, "Wait, so where is this 'Pandora'?"

Klarion spoke up, cutting off Tim's answer, "Pandora is immortal," he said, "So I have the best chance in finding her and her icky little box."

Tim nodded, "Right, so the theory as to why I alone remember my previous universe is because Pandora had me open the box."

"Okay..." Jason said, as he started to pace back and forth, thinking hard.

"But what is this 'ritual' you guys were talking about? And I want to help."

Tim was startled, "What? The ritual is the solution fix the multiverse. But we don't need help. And besides don't you have the Outlaws?"

Jason snorted, "Please. Those lovebirds needed some alone time anyways. And don't  _you_ have the Teen Titans? That's pretty hypocritical of you, Babybird." He could practically see Tim's feathers being ruffled at the nickname.

"I'm taking a 'vacation'." He said, frowning, "But you still can't go."

"Why not?" Jason put his hands on his hips defiantly. "You need someone to take care of you, or you'll run yourself ragged, you workaholic."

This time Tim literally bristled as Klarion laughed in the background. He opened his mouth for a witty retort when Klarion cut him off.

"Okay, okay, okay! No more UST, okie dokie? The crazy birdie can come with us,  _babybird_. _"_ Klarion mocked Tim's nickname, "Even I can see you need someone to take care if you. Problem solved!"

Awkward silence stretched between Jason and Tim as they realized what the witch boy just said. And they didn't say anything as Klarion conveniently said his good-byes.

That sneaky little bastard.

Tim coughed uncomfortably, "So... Yeah you can join me... Um... Meet me at the café on main and twenty street?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah... Uh... 10 o'clock good for you?"

Tim felt uncharacteristically embarrassed, and didn't trust himself to say anything. He nodded quickly, already looking away from Jason.

He shot out his grapple and swung away into the night, feeling his heart beat erratically. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't feel this strongly about a simple comment by Klarion clearly meant to bait him.

Nevermind, he still had to finish that case with the politician. And Tim shrugged off the strange feelings he suddenly got.

 

 

**__________**

 

 

Tim didn't stick around to see a flash of hurt on Jason's face. But then it was gone as quickly as it started.

Red Hood turned around, shooting off into the night where Roy and Kori were waiting for him.

"Stupid," He mttered to himself, "What's wrong with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get some JayTim action!
> 
> Next chapter: We get to see what happened to Tim after Pandora snatched him!


	5. The Halfing and the Skull

Tim dreamt of Mother. The icy pale, blue eyes that stared into his soul condemningly. Raven hair crafted from silk, and skin carved from ivory, so beautiful, he thought. A shadow of freezing cold hands accidentally touching him, but was quick to move away.

Ever since Janet Drake died, Tim used to dream about her every night, waking up covered in sweat as he remembered his mother's blaming eyes. When Jack Drake died too, he joined Tim's many dreams of the dead.

Still, his memory has long since been filled with gray fog, and Janet Drake's cold, but beautiful face faded into obscurity.

Tim only had one clear memory of his mother, but it really seemed more like a made up fantasy. Yet he clung to it like a dying man given a second chance. And while Tim still occasionally dreamed about his parents, he hadn't experienced this specific dream in a while. One that still had him waking up shivering to this day.

In his memory--fantasy--dream, it was Tim's fourth birthday. That was the first and only time his parents remembered his actual birthday, not some postcard from Brussels, but a legitimate present given to him by his parents  _themselves._

Tim remembered--imagined--dreamed that he had been  _so_ excited, as Janet half-smiled at him. The same exact smile Tim himself would later use.

The four year old had carefully, and precisely torn open the wrapping and looked inside to see--

A skull.

"What do you see?" Mother had asked expectantly, an elegant eyebrow arching at his hesitance.

Tim opened his mouth, "I--I see a skull... Mother, was this from one of Dad's digs?"

Janet twisted her thin, pale lips into an imitation of a grin, perfect white teeth flashing in the light.

"Of course it is, Sweetie."

At this point Tim grew alarmed. Janet Drake never said things like 'sweetie'!

She continued, "Come on. Pick it up, Timothy."

Confused, Tim looked down at the golden skull with three eyes, feeling a swirl of unease in his gut. It almost seemed like, it was staring back. Something wasn't right... But at Janet's encouraging nod, Tim slowly reached inside the cardboard box and touched the skull.

He vaguely heard somebody scream (or was that him?) as Tim felt the most pain he ever felt in his short life.

Then everything exploded into white.

 

**__________**

 

 

Tim jerked awake to darkness, his eyes scrambling to see anything. He blearily blinked and looked at his surroundings. Stars?... And he was... Floating?

"Wha?!..." He said elegantly

Yes, because he was apparently floating in space, galaxies and all.

Tim remembered now, he just had _that_ dream, in who know's how long. He attempted to sit up, only to hunch over in agony. He gasped in pain and his head swirled.

What happened?!

His mind panicked as it tried to get answers that weren't there, until Batman protocol kicked in.

_Relax._

_Breathe in and out._

_Panicking won't do you any good,_ Bruce's voice whispered.

"Right," Tim mumbled to himself when he calmed down, "Ra's kicked me out of the window..."

But that couldn't be it. If the Demon's Head kidnapped him, he wouldn't have woken up in this strange anti-gravity room. And Dick most definitely wouldn't out him here...

Which meant a third party took him.

Tim felt a familiar swirl of unease in his gut. And this time he wouldn't ignore it. So despite the fact his entire body protested against its abuse, Tim somehow managed to right himself up.

He looked around, noticing his surroundings for the first time. 

Tim's eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets. It was as if he was in space, but without the asphyxiation! Pretty blue, red, and yellow pinpricks of starlight twinkled around him, and Tim was able to recognize some constellations.

He had to wonder out loud, "Where am I?"

_"Nowhere."_

 Tim jerked in surprise, spinning around to see a woman standing there.

_"You are in what has no name that I know of. The in-between place between worlds."_

Tim narrowed his eyes at his captor. The woman was possibly a metahuman, but that mysterious maroon cloak didn't show much of her. Other than more clothes underneath of the same maroon color, peculiar scars on her face, and two glowing and very creepy blue eyes staring back at him, Tim had nothing.

But he didn't become Red Robin for nothing.

Then the lady spoke, _"I have waited three million days to bring my story to you."_

Well at least he knows she's immortal now.

"Who are you? And why did you bring me here? I should be a splatter on Gotham's sidewalk."

The lady laughed with her mysterious voice and pulled down her hood, revealing both a beautiful and scarred face.

_"I am Pandora."_

Huh, wait, "The actual Pandora from Greek mythology? So you actually released the seven deadly sins?"

Pandora frowned darkly at the reminder, "Unfortunately _, yes. But I plan to recapture them, and for this, I need your help."_

And then slowly, from underneath her cloak, she revealed a very familiar three-eyed skull. Tim's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped.

"That thing?!"

Pandora narrowed her strangely bright blue eyes at him, " _You know of this box?"_

Tim hesitantly looked at the skull, which seemed to stare right back at him.

"Not really... I mean, I've only seen this skull once."

Blue eyes, paler than Pandora's stared from the darkness at him. Tim swallowed his throat nervously, looking away from his mother.

" _Where did you see it? Did you touch it?! Tell me!"_

Pandora demanded answers from him, where Tim had none.

"I don't know! My mother gave it to me-- as a birthday present... But I did touch it..."

 _"And then what happened?"_ Pandora asked impatiently.

"I don't remember... Honestly, I thought it was a dream because I was so little when it 'happened'..." Tim looked at the women's crushed face, "I'm sorry... But I can try and touch the skull again?"

Pandora sighed heavily, doubting but still hopeful at this sign.

" _Perhaps, Timothy Drake."_

Then carefully, ever so carefully, Pandora reached her hands over with the skull in it to Tim. Tim slowly leaned over to touch the skull--

Suddenly, everything spun. Tim gasped as he nearly fell as the space around them literally  _moved._

"What's happening?!" He cried out to Pandora, who grimly stood with the skull.

_"The worlds are merging for the invasion! Quick, you have to open the box!"_

"What?!"

And then, as if on cue, the Pandora's box lit up from its dormant state. Empty eyes filled with violet light, and its brightness nearly blinding him.

Pandora yelled at him, " _You have to open it!"_

And then she fricking  _threw_ it at him, and by instinct, Tim caught it.

_Pain._

Stars burst behind his eyes, and a familiar whiteness exploded.

Pandora watched as the familiar third eye opened on Timothy's face, and her heart sunk.

It didn't work.

She sighed, and he had been her best hope. Pandora would have to go to Superman now. So she had to make her leave quickly, and she couldn't afford to bring Timothy back.

He wasn't useful anymore.

Pandora quickly reached out to grab the skull from the trembling boy. Then the most peculiar thing happened.

The violet lightning from the skull reacted, and  _burned_ her.

Pandora gasped as she stumbled back.

_"Impossible!"_

Yet it was happening before her very eyes. The boy really was controlling it! And for the first time, Pandora noticed the fluctuating color of the light poaring through the crevices of the skull. It rapidly changed from its usual red light to purple to blue, never stopping on one color.

She had no choice in the end. The space they were suspended in was collapsing as the universes merged.

Pandora grabbed an unconscious Timothy by the arm, regardless of the burns. Using the various magics she'd learnt over the centuries, Pandora fled the dimension between universes as it grew smaller and smaller. And soon, it was as if it never existed in the first place.

_Thud!_

Pandora and Timothy landed in a heap, as the skull skittered away.

She layed there, panting, as she slowly processed what just happened. Already, she could feel the changes that were made to get body. She looked aside to Timothy, who looked even younger than before. Of course, he changed into his new body, but it was a matter of if his mind too had changed too.

Pandora sat up, looking around at their new surroundings, the burns from the lightning already healing. It seemed like they landed where they started--

Gotham City.

Which meant the Batman would soon come over and investigate this, if their flashy and dramatic entrance was anything to go by.

Pandora sighed, and stood up, walking over to the now dormant once more skull. Timothy had actually  _held_ it. Nobody else had done this, and with practice, hopefully he would be able to open the box.

Still... If a boy could hold it, why not go to someone better... like Superman? The man of steel could surely hold it better than a mere  _child._

Yes. She would go to him, it would be best to not bring any children into this.

So, after delivering an unconscious Timothy to his parent's house, Pandora took the box and left. She once more covered her strange violet hair and jagged scars with her cloak.

Vanishing into the night, never to be seen again.

 

 

**__________**

 

 

The crescent moon glowed in the night sky. The dancing stars telling legendary stories of Hercules, Orion, and other magnificent and fantastical beasts.

It is on this night, where the  _magic_ happens.

A stranger in a cloak vanishes into the night.

A golden skull gleams red--violet--blue.

Blue.

Blue.

Blue 

A boy stirrs in his sleep mumbling his broken and sad dreams.

The fates have chosen, and so the stars realign themselves to begin telling the start of another great adventure.

The story of Pandora's box and the boy of two worlds.

They whisper  _Trinity._

_Trinity._

_Trinity._

And somewhere in her fortune telling shop, Madame Xanadu gasps, dropping the tarot cards she held onto the floor. They fluttered slowly, swinging back and forth.

"What--what's going to happen to me?"

The woman across her asks nervously, wondering what is her future. But Madame Xanadu was already to far gone, lost in her terrible vision.

What is Trinity? And the cards answered.

It will start with  _The Boy._

Madame Xanadu turns over the first card revealing a picture of a boy and man in red. They are both one and the same, yet two people. A lightning bolt resting on the man's broad chest.

Then the two other cards revealed themselves,  _The Hero_ and  _The Warrior._

A man similar to the one before but with an 'S' symbol on his chest, and a beautiful woman with a sword and lasso.

However, it is the last one that causes Xanadu's horror.

_The Hostage._

This particular card showing a drawing of a musterious woman in a maroon cloak, carrying a gleaming gold skull.

Madame Xanadu trembled, knowing what this sign meant.

She knew what Trinity meant now, and she had to warn the Justice League before it was too late.

However, she is suddenly reminded of her client as the woman across of her smiled, "My friends told me the truth about you."

What?

And then to her shock, the woman's eyes begin to glow golden, "You really _do_ see the future." The woman smirked as she she reached over the table to grab Madame Xanadu's wrists.

Madame Xanadu's eyes widen in horror, already knowing what was going to happen to her.

"But the Secret Society made sure you wouldn't see me coming."

Xanadu gasped, "Who are you?"

"They call me Plastique." The glowing woman's smile turned insane.

"Au revoir, Mademoiselle."

And everything exploded in a fury of fire, heat, and disasters to come. The deck of cards burning to the ground.

However, while Madame Xanadu saw what was to come in her vision, some would say she did not see the whole picture.

A tiny little card fluttered in the blazing wind, surrounded by ravenous flames, and soon to be swallowed by the inferno.

_The Halfing._

A picture of a teenager boy lay. His emotionless face masked by a black cowl.

And behind him was a three-eyed skull, eyes glowing red--violet--blue.

Blue.

Blue.

Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Longest chapter yet! They just keep getting longer and longer.
> 
> In case you couldn't guess, the first card described Shazam, aka Billy Batson. The others were Superman and Wonder Woman. And of course the last one is Pandora.
> 
> Can you guess who The Halfing is? I'm pretty sure I left plenty of clues, so it's probably really obvious.
> 
> Disclaimer: Justice League #22 and DC's wonderful characters don't belong to me! I just borrowed them.


	6. At Queen's Books n' Café

_One day,_ _they **'**_ ll _come for us all._

_It'll be scary, Timothy._

_But I know you will be brave.._

_It won't hurt at all._

_Like going to sleep after a long, long day._

_You just have to let go._

 

 

**__________**

 

 

Tim woke up shivering, feeling as if his toes had been stuck into a tub of ice the entire night. What had he been dreaming about?... It didn't matter, something about the number three.

Tim really needed to get out more if he was starting to dream in codes, not that he really minded.

Still, he could already feel his dream slipping away like sand.

Tim shakily reached over the side of his bed to get the bed covers that somehow flew off again. He would wash the sheets later when he wasn't a popsicle.

What was wrong with the air conditioner, anyway?

This wasn't the first time Tim had woken up freezing, and he seriously needed to fix the AC. But Tim never seemed to have the time with the Teen Titans and N.O.W.H.E.R.E. It helped he kept on forgetting because it was never cold when he was awake. Only when he wakes up in the the morning.

Tim looked over at his alarm clock.

5:02 AM. 

Tim had barely slept for two hours, having done more work after meeting with Jason and Klarion last night. Tim closed his eyes, willing his body to calm down to no avail.

He sighed, turning over onto his side, not even trying to pretend to sleep anymore and got up.

At the very least, Tim would try and finish that politician case he was close to cracking. As cliché as it was, he believed someone was trying to frame the politician's wife as an accomplice of his kidnapper. It was probably the childhood classmate that the politician used to bully.

Maybe. Maybe not.

Tim brushed his teeth, looking at himself in the mirror. His now a days seemingly permanent bags under his eyes, and applied concealer.

Tim opened his meticulously organized closet trying to find his most casual outfit. After all, this  _was_ Jason, and surely he would get teased if he showed up wearing a suit that was as expensive as most people's salaries.

At least, the other Jason would have. Now that Tim thought about it, he wasn't sure what this world's Jason's reaction would be.

Would he laugh? Maybe smirk at Tim's "dorkiness", whatever that was.

Or would he scowl, offended that Tim was a snob?

Tim shook his head, as he found himself drifting off. Why should he care about what Jason thought anyways? He probably wouldn't notice or care either way.

Tim sighed, just putting on a plain button down and jeans. What was going on with him and Jason last night too? It had been strangely embarrassing when usually hr would have taken comments worse than Klarion's with an arched eyebrow.

Tim thought it would be best to not think too hard about it, as he always tended to overanalyze these situations. He learned it was best to not question it.

So to distract himself, Tim sat down at the kitchen counter eating a bagel and cracking down on his cases. It worked well enough, until he only had thirty more minutes to meet Jason.

Now, as Tim randomly choose a seat to sit in, he couldn't seem to stop the strange butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

 _Calm yourself, Drake!_ He chided himself.  _It's not like you're going on a date!_

So Tim schooled on a blank expression he'd mastered since he was a kid, and gazed out the window. The foggy glass blurring some of the scenes the bus drove passed by.

Tim saw brief flashes of a woman taking care of a screaming toddler, a clean shaven businessman on a Bluetooth, and an old grandfatherly gentleman in a bowler hat tipping his hat at Tim--

Wait a moment.

Tim craned his neck to look backwards as the bus sped past. For a moment he was sure he saw  _Alfred._ Strange.

Tim shook his head and turned away from the window. His mind was playing all sorts of tricks on him today. Maybe it would be best to just listen to some music right now.

Some Vivaldi sounded nice.

 

 

**__________**

 

 

Jason arrived at Queen's Books n' Café fifteen minutes before ten o'clock. He had scouted the entire area before hand to make sure nobody would be listening on this particular conversation. It was too important. Not that he cared...

Oh, what the hell. Jason shouldn't even bother to pretend. Babybird was too damn smart to even buy that.

Shoving a hand into his pocket, Jason opened the door of the quaint little cafe. He looked around the quiet establishment as the blushing waitress waited him.

"Coffee," He said absentmindedly, " And make it two. I'm expecting somebody."

The waitress--Raina her name tag said-- deflated, and pasted on a fake smile Jason didn't look at.

"Of course, sir!" And she scampered off.

After sparing a quick glance at the expensive shit this café had, Jason decided to just get some tea. He hadn't had one in a while, probably since before the whole 'Outlaws' gig.

Jason snorted at the thought of his teammates he'd left behind in the Bahamas or something. Fucking lovebirds.

Jason looked up at the sound of the café's doorbell tingling and saw Tim come in with a mysterious folder.

Jason waved at him, smirking, and Tim walked over.

"Sirs?"

The two young men turned to see Raina with two styrofoam cups in her hand. "Do you need a menu?" She asked Tim.

Tim flashed his Drake heir smile, "No thank you." Raina, slightly stunned by its brightness nodded before tending to another customer.

Jason laughed, "'Morning to you too! That smile is way too bright to be natural on your face. You know that, right? Fucking creepy."

Tim shrugged, draining his still steaming black coffee with a gigantic and probably impossible gulp. Jason didn't know how he did it.

"It has its purposes. Are you sure you want to help?" Tim asked.

Jason nodded, also growing serious, "Yeah. Where's Klarion, anyways?"

"Doing his own part."

Though he considered asking where, Jason thought about it and decided it would be better not to ask. He added an incredible amount of sugar to his cup.

"So what's in the folder?" Tim slid the folder across the table to Jason.

"All of the information on Pandora I could get." He said,

He raised an eyebrow at the papers inside talking about sitings of some witch during he  _crusades._ Shit, how old was this woman?

"What the fuck? How're we even going to find this 'Pandora'?"

Tim sat patiently, "Look at the back."

Jason flipped through dozens of sheet before landing on the latest siting of Pandora.

**"...object stolen, by intruder... Believed to be metahuman..."**

Tim's snapped Jason back to reality, "Two days ago, A.R.G.U.S was broken into by a mysterious woman and stole a specific artifact of theirs.

Jason looked down at the blurry photograph of a strange skull that looked like it had three eyes.

"This the thing that brought you and Pandora here?"

"Yes." Tim said.

Jason gulped down his cup, and crumpled it. He eyed a specific paper in the folder.

"So... This 'strongest or darkest of heart' thing true?"

"Yes." Tim repeated warily, not knowing what was going on as Jason started to grin manically.

"And... Since the creepy lady is apparently 'good', she'll try to find the most goody-two shoes ever, right?"

"Right..."

"Then who would be better than Superman himself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, the new 52 canon will diverge with Jason and Tim's interfence!
> 
> Sorry I took so long to update! I meant to write this chapter days ago, but then life was like, "Nope!"


	7. A Game of Chess

Tim shot so many holes into the Superman theory, Jason didn't even bother to groan in frustration. Hours passed by as they argued and talked about the plan.

Until finally Jason glared at Tim, "Well if you're so much smarter, tell me Princess, what ideas do  _you_ have? Huh?"

Tim huffed, crossing his arms against his chest. "Just so you know, I  _do_ have a better idea."

Jason nodded, "Right. And what is it?' 

At this point, Tin looked exasperated, pointing to the folder, "Everything you need to know will be inside. Because unlike some people, I don't have time for this," Came the sardonic answer.

If any other person had said the implied insult, Jason would have been livid. However, this was Tim. He practically lived and breathed sarcasm. So Jason simply smirked.

"Have you even heard of the word 'fun', Timmy?"

Tim wrinkled his nose in disgust at the nickname.

"I don't consider maiming and putting people into hospitals 'fun'." He air quoted.

Jason shrugged. Tim did have a point.

_Riiinnnggg!_

Tim quickly motioned for Jason to stay silent as he moved to pick up the call.

"This is Red Robin." He said. Jason could practically feel his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Yes--yes, is everything clear?"

A long pause as Tim's face grew dark and brooding.

Jason tried to subtly eavesdrop on the conversation to no avail. All he could tell on whoever Tim was calling were indistinct mumbles and static.

Finally Tim spoke, "Just stay where you are and  _don't move._ Got it?"

"Good. Then good-bye."

Click.

Tim ended the call with pursed lips, and silently moved out of the booth.

Jason quickly stepped out to move in front of Tim.

"Hey, hey. What was that? And what about Superman, huh?"

Tim simply glared at him, "Pandora can't go to him in broad daylight. We will wait until twilight to go to Metropolis." Then he attempted to walk around Jason.

Jason moved his arm in front of him again, "Right, so  _now_ you believe me? Who called you?"

But Tim just pushed past him, "An ally." Was all he said, before he opened the café door-- and he was gone.

Jason wanted to chase after him and demand answers, not these shitty vague ones that just led to more answers. But Raina--the waitress was waiting for him, and Jason didn't want to be anymore of a jackass.

So he sat down again with a huff, and tipped Raina double the amount of their meal. While Jason couldn't smoke a cigarette in the café, so to distract himself, he flirted with Raina. She was a pretty girl, with brown doe like eyes.

It worked well enough, until Raina returned with the receipt.

As Jason opened his mouth to compliment her, surprisingly, Raina cut him off.

"No offense, sir, but I don't want you to give me false hope when--" She smiled apologetically, "You have the pretty boy who just left right now. I don't mean to be nosy, but I can tell he likes you back, so I hope you two can work your argument out. Thank you and have a great day!"

Jason stood in shock, mouth dropped open as Raina hurried off, before quickly leaving the café.

He had no idea what she had been talking about. Babybird and him weren't a thing--

But as Jason stepped out of Queen's Books n' Café and into Gotham's grey smog, he couldn't help but wonder.

Did he like Tim?

 

 

**__________**

 

  

Once Tim had left Queen's, he immediately flagged down a taxi.

"Where to?" The driver--his name tag said Gabriel Allen-- asked nonchalantly, chewing on a piece of gum.

"Metropolis."

"Hey, listen man." Allen turned around, "I only drive in Gotham--" He was cut off by Tim throwing something at him.

He looked down in shock to find five one hundred dollar bills in his lap.

Tim glared inpatiently, "I'll give you the other half when we get there. ASAP."

Allen's wide eyes stared at the money, before snapping out if his shock. He stepped on the pedal, surprising many pedestrians around. If the strange and more importantly rich teenager wanted to go to Metropolis as fast as possible, he would get there.

Tim minutely relaxed against the cushioned seat behind him. He already knew the drive from Gotham to Superman's city was roughly two hours. Judging by the speed that Gabriel Allen was driving, he'd be able to cut the drive by third minutes.

Sometimes, all people needed was the right motivation.

Tim grimaced, suddenly reminded of his recent phone call. He looked out the foggy window. The hidden sun in Gotham's clouds still high in the sky, but he knew wouldn't last long.

Superman and Wonderwoman were still at the Belle Reve Prison in Louisiana dealing with the recent capture of Despero. And Tim secretly hoped he would stay there. However, from the information his spy gave him... He needed to make a call to Klarion.

The ritual would have to be done much sooner than expected.

 

 

**__________**

 

 

The chessboard has changed yet again as new players enter the game.

Red Hood distracts himself from the strange feelings and questions he suddenly had about a certain Babybird.

Captain Marvel defeats his enemy, Black Adam, who dissolves into a pile of ash.

Superman and Wonder Woman flies from Belle Reve to Metropolis City.

Batman and Cyborg investigates who infiltrated the Justice League and stole his Kryptonite ring.

Pandora waits in the shadows as the silhouettes of Superman and Wonder Woman pass over her.

Red Robin investigates the strange anomaly his trusted informant told him about.

The Outsider watches them all.

And he asks a question nobody has yet to ask.

 

 

 

 

 

"Who are  _you,_ Tim Drake?"


	8. I Have a Bad Feeling About This

Billy Batson stared at the urn containing the ashes of his enemy--now _dead_  enemy.

He tuned out everybody else's chatter and thought of the entire fight between Black Adam and Shazam. Black Adam had been cruel, arrogant, and insane among other things.

Simply put, he was evil.

Yet...

"Black Adam was a  _bad guy,_ Billy." Freddy's scowling face came into view.

He sighed, "I still have to do something with his ashes, Freddy."

"Black Adam tried to kill us. Why would you do anything for him?" Freddy said angrily.

Billy knew he didn't approve of what he was going to do, with good reason too. He continued to stare at the urn, "Because he didn't go off the deep end until magic came into the picture."

Firmly, he made his ultimate decision, and stood up, That is, until he found himself blocked by a tiny and determined girl.

Darla looked up at Billy, "You're not going to turn evil like him, are you?" Darla's brown doe eyes sadly looked at him as she asked her childish question.

Billy kneeled down, putting his hand on her shoulder, "No Darla. And he wasn't evil. He was misguided."

"Where are you taking him?"

"I'll spread his ashes across the Kahndaq Desert."

Mary spoke up across of them, her arms folded, "Kahndaq?"

Billy looked at her, "That's where he was from, Mary." He stood up, and walked to the door, opening it. Everybody else followed.

Mary disapprovingly exclaimed, "That's halfway across the world. It's dangerous."

But Pedro countered her, "Billy can _fly_ there."

Eugene spoke up behind them, "Mary's right, Billy. The government issued a strict warning against any American traveling there."

Billy stepped down the porch, hands clutching the urn.

"Superman and Wonderwoman went there to rescue those hostages last week."

In the end though, they all confusedly looked at each other behind him. Bewildered at Billy's strange decision.

"But why do this Billy?"

He knew they didn't get it, but said anyways, "Because even 'bad guys' deserved to be buried."

Mary gazed out at Billy's rapidly soaking clothes in concern. For some reason, she had a very bad feeling about this.

Billy turned his head up to the sky, sucking in a big breath.

" _Shazam!"_

 

 

**__________**

 

 

Superman and Wonderwoman flew across the country in silence, still fuming about their argument.

Diana pursed her lips, mentally shaking her head at Clark's stubbornness.

He had to get it that sometimes if necessary, you have to  _kill_ your enemy. Clark needed to understand the world was not divided into black and white. It really lived in shades of gray.

Soon, the sprawling countryside gave way to the quiet suburbs. Already, Diana could see the noisy and vibrant nightlife of Metropolis.

They landed with a thud just outside of the city.

Clark turned to her, "Maybe we should change the subject."

Diana nodded.

_"Superman."_

Wonder Woman and Superman turned their heads to see a strange woman in a cloak behind them.

_"You're the purest of heart. You have to be."_

The woman was dressed in all maroon, and her hood was down, revealing strange features.

Violet hair. Almost glowing blue eyes. Jagged pink scars across her neck and jaw...

And a golden skull with three eyes in her hands.

Diana's eyes widened as she recognized the skull, quickly pulling out her sword and pointing it at the woman. Her body already tensed in a battle stance

"Pandora?!"

Clark looked in confusion between the women, "Pandora? As in the Greek myth?"

Pandora simply smiled at him,  _"You're in a relationship with one of these myths. We're very real."_

Diana narrowed her distrustful eyes at Pandora, "If the gods sent you--"

Pandora cut her off,  _"Like you, I never listen to the gods, Diana."_

_"I believe one of them got me into this mess in the first place. Someone manipulated me into opening this box, damning myself -- and all of humanity. I freed the seven sins from their prison. Because of me, humans have the capacity for evil."_

Pandora continued her speech, _"But with your help, I can forever eradicate evil."_

Superman frowned, stepping forward to Pandora, "Humans aren't evil because someone opened a box. Pandora whoever told you that--"

Pandora interrupted him coldly, " _Nobody told me anything. I was there. I saw the seven sins fly into the world."_

Clark sighed, quickly understanding he wouldn't be able to convince her. He turned to Wonder Woman, "I can't have this conversation. Diana?"

But she only shook her head, "That's what happened Superman. Someone tricked her into opening the box."

Pandora reached up to her hood over her head, shadowing her face until only her glowing eyes shined through. Her arms extended to reveal the skull she had in her hands to Superman.

_"But there's someone out there that can undo what I did. Someone who can open this box and imprison sin once again --"_

"And that 'someone' isn't Superman."

All three people turned to see a person step out of the shadows.

Clark blinked in surprise at the unexpected visitor, "Red Robin?"

Red Robin nodded to him, before turning his main attention to a livid Pandora.

"Give me the box."

She clutched the skull to her chest hissing, _"You aren't supposed to be here! The box didn't work on you!"_

"That doesn't matter. The multverse needs it to go back to the way it was before!"

Pandora laughed, " _It doesn't work that way, foolish child!"_

Alarmed, Wonder Woman quickly stepped between them, "Red Robin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Teen Titans?"

Tim ignored her, glaring at Pandora.

"The box, Pandora.  _Now."_

Diana and Clark glanced at each other uneasily. Though they did not know Red Robin well, they were pretty sure he wasn't acting normally.

Superman held up his hands in an attempt to placate them, "How about we wait for Batman to come here, alright? Then we can--

"No!"

"Stop!'

Pandora had reached for her gun strapped to her holster at the same time Tim reached for his bat-a-rang. The resulting clash made Pandora drop the skull, and it was flung to Superman.

He instinctively caught it.

The skull erupted in a blinding red light and Clark screamed in agony.

"Superman!" Wonder Woman yelled.

Tim cursed as the three of them watched Superman's skin turn ashen and a familiar third glowing eye open on his forehead, reminiscent of the skull.

"We have to get it away from him!" And he dashed forward, cursing himself for the lack of Kryptonite on him.

While Diana stood frozen in shock as she repeatedly asked Pandora questions, "What did you do? What's it doing to him?!"

But Pandora herself was in disbelief too, " _The box... He should have been able to overcome the influence. He's Superman."_ She shook her head.

_"Superman has no evil!"_

While Red Robin's bat-a-rangs were uselessly deflected from Superman's impenetrable skin. He was knocked to the ground as Superman roared in rage.

Wonder Woman ran forward to help Red Robin, blocking Superman's punch.

"Get it away from him! Now!" Diana yelled at Pandora, springing her into action.

She pointed her guns at him,  _"He's more human than I realized."_

_Bang! Bang!_

The magical bullets shot at Superman, one grazing Superman's arm, knocking the skull away from him. Smoke filled the air, fogging everything up.

Tim coughed into his fist, staggering around. Where did the skull go?

He ooked around, until by pure chance saw a flash of maroon at the corner of his eye. Tim turned around in time to see Pandora slip away.

"Stop!" Tim yelled as he raced forward.

_Bang!_

Diana's widened in shock as she saw Red Robin fall to the ground.

"Red Robin!"

But he was already trying to get up, frantically looking around.

"Where did she go?! Did you see her?"

Diana blocked him with her arm, preventing Tim from trying to stand, "You have to rest. She shot you in the arm--"

_"Superman? Wonder Woman? We have an emergency."_

"So do we Batman, Red Robin's been shot--"

Red Robin interrupted her, pushing Wonder Woman away to get up, "No. I'm fine, but Pandora got away." He scowled.

 _"Red Robin? What are you doing there? Where are the Teen Titans?"_ Batman immediately demanded over the com.

Tim just frowned even deeper, "Nothing, and the Titans aren't with me. I'm going after her."

_"No."_

"But--" Tim started.

_"No buts. Whoever this 'Pandora' is can wait. Superman. Wonder Woman."_

"Yes?"

 _"You make sure Red Robin stays with you."_ The communicator crackled.

_"All three of you need to go to Kanhdaq. Cyborg just got a visual on someone with a cape flying into Kahndaq."_

Superman and Wonder Woman glanced at each other, as Red Robin silently fumed, wrapping bandages around his wound.

"Who is it?"

_"A new super-human from Philadelphia-- Shazam. He's crossed the border but doesn't seem to know the Kahndaqi army is on his trail."_

Red Robin glanced over in surprise at the name.

 _"When you two went to Kahndaq, it made it okay for everybody else."_ Batman continued. 

Wonder Woman asked, "What do we know about Shazam?"

"I know."

Superman and Wonder Woman stared at Red Robin in surprise. He seemed to get even more mysterious every moment.

Red Robin said to Batman through the communicator, "We're going immediately. Red Robin out." He shut out Batman's protests with a click.

Superman and Wonder Woman looked at each other uneasily as Red Robin turned around. Something didn't seem right.

"Well?" Red Robin raised an eyebrow behind his mask, "Let's go."

Superman, stepping forward nodded, "I can carry you--"

Red Robin held out a hand, reaching behind him to press something.

"I've got this." He smirked at Superman and Wonder Woman's shocked faces, because, apparently the wings he had did have a use other than looking fancy.

Red Robin's eye-catching red wings whirred and spread out behind him in an imitation of an actual wing.

He shot out into the dark sky in a near silent glide.

Shrugging at him, Wonder Woman bent her knees and took off after the rapidly getting smaller dot with a jump.

Well then.

Sighing, Superman flew too. He had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you read Justice League #22, you'll be able to recognize some of the dialogue. But it's not mine!
> 
> In case you wanted to know: the Shazam kids are Billy Batson, Mary Bromfield, Freddy Freeman, Darla Dudley, Eugene Choi, and Pedro Penã.
> 
> I liked the fact the comic portrayed Billy as wiser and more mature than kids his age, but he also has some anger issues. Next chapter I will try and emphasize on the latter as I tried with the mature part in this chapter. 
> 
> And you're getting the question everybody is going to be asking soon...
> 
> Who exactly is Timothy Drake?


	9. The Beginning of the End

Jason was pissed off.

Again.

Watching from a safe distance, Roy sighed for the umpteenth time that night. He watched for the second time in a row ad Red Hood wreck Gotham for all it's worth.

And while it wasn't an unusual for Jason to be mad, what was unusual was his...

Sulking. For lack of better term. 

And he and Kori had had enough of it. Damn right they did.

But to be able to help Jason, they had to know the cause of his problem. And after putting their heads together, Roy and Kori were only able to come up with one logical conclusion: Jason had a crush.

It _did_ make sense when Roy stopped spluttering at Kori's suggestion. When he actually thought about it, it meant that the only person who could be Jason's new "lover" would be the pretty boy who had stopped by the night before.

It made even more sense when Roy thought about how Jason just seemed to drop everything and run off on a date with the boy.

Except weren't they brothers? Even though Jason was legally dead and had never had been adopted... It still kind of felt like incest to Roy.

Kori was apparently fine with it as quote, "Lovers deserve to be able to act upon their heart for whomever they love because love is  _limitless."_

Or something like that crap.

Honestly, Roy guessed Jay was pissed that his dates with his "boyfriend" had been interrupted.

Even a day of movie marathons or a night of fighting couldn't distract Jason! And it was only so long they could take the bat-brooding.

Looking up at the brilliant red flash stealing above him, Arsenal watched as Starfire stopped Red Hood from bearing the half dead thugs.

Behind his helmet Jason's expression was unreadable, but his teammates didn't need to see his face to know he was upset. Just by his defensive stance, clenching and unclenching fists they knew Jason needed to sort out his problem himself.

Roy watched his roost on the building's rooftop as Starfire suddenly pulled a struggling and angry Red Hood into the sky, soon becoming just a small red bleep in the sky.

Huh. Seems like the situation was so bad Kori had to use Plan D.-- Screw Jason and just drag him willingly or not to his little "boyfriend".

Roy and Kori knew when Jason would finally manage to drag himself back to Gotham he'd be even more pissed. So luckily he already booked a week in the Bahamas for himself and his girl.

Life was nice.

Hey, Roy thought, maybe he'd even get a nice tan over there.

 

 

**__________**

 

 

Kahndaq was like he expected it to be.Tan, itchy sand everywhere. Hot, dry temperatures in the sun. But this had been home to Black Adam, and Billy of all people knew what it meant to be home.

Shazam settled down onto the ground, rustling the sand near his feet. His big, giant and still unfamiliar hands carefully holding the ashes of his dead enemy.

Still, for some reason, Billy felt as if his eyes were suspiciouslly itchy.

Stupid sand.

He took in a big breath, and stared down at the urn.

He croaked, "I should say something. I've never been good at this."

Billy swallowed a hard lump in his throat, thinking of everything that had led--

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Shazam's head snapped to his right when something that felt like  _bullets_ shot at him.

"Hey!" He yelled at the soldiers pointing their guns at him. What were they doing --?

Oh no.

The bullets continued to deflect harmlessly off of Shazam as Billy suddenly remembered the fragile vase in his hands.

Shazam thrust out a hand in front of him, "Don't--!"

_Smash!_

"No!"

Billy stared in horror and shock as the urn in his grip suddenly shattered from one of the bullets being fired at him.

Anger coursed his veins, and white lightning crackled around him. Shazam turning to snarl at the ones to blame.

Electricity fizzled in the air as Shazam spoke to the soldiers, "I flew all the way here... And you ruined it."

Yet they still continued to fire at him.

"Stop shooting at me!" He screamed, rising into the air, fist prepared to pummel when--

A blue and red blur speeds by and crashes into Shazam, knocking his breathe out. The clashing conflict between the two mighty men creating a small crater in the ground.

And Shazam was even more furious, his eyes now flowing with the Wizard's power.

He snarled, "Who's asking for a fight?"

The silhouette above him, who had knocked him down answered, "No one wants one."

Hah. Right.

Using the speed of Mercury, Shazam spun around and punched the stranger in the face, "Then you shouldn't have started it!"

The blue and red blur flying into a nearby dune.

Wait. Billy blinked, anger forgotten and replaced with shock.

"Superman?"

Holy moly. He was right, that  _was_ the famous and iconic Man of Steel.

"I just knocked down Superman." Billy was dazed, reality yet to kick in.

"I just knocked down Superman!" He repeated, a goofy grin on his face even as a familiar blue and red blur shot out towards him.

Behind the two struggling superhumans, Wonder Woman swung her lasso of truth around Shazam, pulling.

She harshly asked, "What are you doing I Kahndaq?"

Superman grunted punching at Shazam, "I'd answer the lady."

But Shazam just snarled, punching back, "Or _what?_ You're not so tough Superman."

Growling, Superman's eyes glowed an unearthly red, "You haven't seen me yet." He warned, and then flung Shazam to the ground, forming another crater.

Shazam coughed, staggering up to squint at the suddenly silhouettes of the rest of the Justice League standing above him.

Wonder Woman talked first, "I ask again-- what are you doing in Kahndaq?"

But he only rubbed at his dirty face, sneering at them with his perfectly-defiant-face Billy perfected years ago.

"What business is it of yours, huh?" He spit out before muttering, "Jerks."

However before any of them could respond, a voice behind them spoke up, causing all of them to look at the new intruder.

"It's  _exactly_ our business, Shazam."

Red Robin straightened up from his crouch, his wings behind him whirring as they folded up once more. He glared at Shazam who suddenly paled.

Walking through the League members, Red Robin stopped in front of Shazam, looking down at him, "You have no idea how many laws, rules, and regulations you broke, do you _William_ _?"_  He said, purposely saying Shazam's civilian name.

"Which is why we're here to escort you out." A loud voice spoke out.

The Justice League suddenly looking across of them, already in battle stances to face their opponents--? To their confusion, everybody saw across of them an assembly of what appeared to be Superheroes, not unlike their own Justice League.

Diana blinked as she recognised her former lover, Steve Trevor, "That's what we came to do with Shazam, Steve."

"Kahndaq thinks they're being invaded, Diana. Come with us before this escalates." The blonde man said as Shazam huffed, insulted at the comment.

He lifted his finger to point at the Kahndaqi army in the distance, "The soldiers were the ones that started firing. Then Superman hit me. What was I supposed to do?"

Red Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask at Shazam, pointedly not saying anything as Shazam flushed in sudden embarrassment.

A still dark and brooding Batman spoke up next to Red Robin to Trevor, "Tell Director Waller and her government watchdogs, the Justice League has this under control.Take your 'team' back to D.C."

He paused to glare at Catwoman next to Trevor, "And this is no place for you, Catwoman."

But Selina simply smirked, her imaginary tail whipping back and forth. Her amber goggles gleamed under the desert sun, and her infamous skin tight leather suit leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

"It's not exactly your scene either, Batman. Though truthfully, I always thought you could use a little more sun." She reported.

Suddenly, the sound of military jets vibrated in thr air as they flew over heard.Steve warily looked up.

"We've got the Kahndaq Air Force flying overhead. This isn't a joke, Catwoman." He snapped.

The thief only laughed, "Of course it is, Stevie. Now come on, don't you want to make Wonder Girl and Bats a little jealous?" She purred.

But before anybody could do anything else, an unlikely person stepped out.

"We all need to stop! Please!" Dr. Light pleaded with his hands held out in a peaceful motion.

Steve barked at him, "Stand your ground, Dr. Light."

"No!"

Instead, Dr. Light continued his speech, "My wife's always said as long as we all want the same thing we can figure things out. And we all do want the same thing, do we?"

He looked pleadingly at the assembled superheroes around him, "We all just want to do what's right."

Dr. Light opened his mouth to say something else when a a white gas vaporized from his suit. Red Robin narrowed his eyes at the vapor suspiciously

"Dr. Light?"

The white gas exploded around Dr. Light, encasing him a strange glow.

Everybody grew alarmed when they heard Dr. Light's scream of agony. They managed to make out Dr. Light's stutters, "Superman... He's a solar battery, I c-cant--"

Beside Tim, Wonder Woman's eyes widened in realization.

"Watch out!"

As an explosion of white light came from Dr. Light's uncontrollable suit, Wonder Woman pushed Red Robin away from its direct hit. Only for her to take the blow.

"Diana!" Superman screamed. He snarled as he flew at Dr. Light, holding his smaller body up by the collar, "Get away from her!"

Staggering up, Red Robin looked at an uncharacteristically angry Superman, "Stop, Superman!" He called out in horror.

But he ignored him and instead  _growled_ at Dr. Light as his eyes glowed an unearthly red.

Dr. Light held up his hands, his face ashen gray in fear, "Superman, I'm sorry! I--!"

Lasers shot him in the head, instantly killing him.

Superman blinked, face sweaty and pale, "N-no. I didn't mean to..." He whispered in horror.

"Dr. Light?" Stargirl stared in shock.

Catwoman's face was deadly serious in direct contrast to her playful mood only a few minutes ago.

"Superman killed him." She answered grimly.

Clark backed away from the corpse of Dr. Light in horror and denial.

"What have I done?"

 

 

**__________**

 

 

" _...Reports coming in of an all-out war between the Justice League and the Justice League of America."_

_"... One casualty, though I'm not sure I believe it... At the hands of Superman?"_

"Ha."

A pale white face grinned as he stared into the screen casting an eerie blue light on his features.

"Thanks to me, everyone will actually believe Superman killed Dr. Light."

The computer flashed through different pictures superheroes fighting against a sandy landscape. It paused on one specific person.

He clicked on the spot, the camera zooming in on the blurry but unmistakable features.

Reports said he was called Red Robin.

Interesting.

"Well, maybe not everyone." He mused, "But this is not unwanted, in fact..."

He grinned manically, "You might be  _very_ useful."

 

 

 

"Ha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a way to cut this chapter off in a way I liked, so it had to be much longer than usual.
> 
> Next chapter: I promise you'll finally get Jason!


	10. Missing: Janet Wilson

**Missing: Janet Wilson**

**Date of Birth: 1/16/70**

**Missing from: Gotham Academy High School**

**Gotham, New Jersey**

**Date Missing: 6/27/88**

**Unknown Circumstances**

**If found please call 1-800-LOST-CHILD**

 

 

**__________**

 

 

Billy Batson's life before Shazam, or the Vazquez's had been miserable. His entire day composed of switching between one useless and boring prison to another gray and miserable cage. And while seven year old Billy constantly considered running away from this horrible place, he couldn't bring himself to do it. After all, it was a big step from thinking about it to actually  _doing_ it, and he still wasn't quite sure he could do it.

That is until Joey Gibson stole and ruined his schools text books.

While Billy honestly couldn't care less about whatever the hell happened to his books, it was when Mrs. Miller gave him detention because of it that he snapped. Because despite his claims of innocence, she didn't even bother to listen!

So when he got back from detention to his foster home, Billy packed up his backpack and left.

He learned an important lesson that night.

Even though Billy struggled to do well in class, he wasn't that stupid anymore to fall for the adult's lies and empty promises.

Even though that night had been five years ago, Billy remembered it as it had been yesterday.

He remembered hearing nothing but his heart's rapid fire beating, pounding in his ears.

_Thump. Th-thump. Thump._

The creeping chill of the night air creating goosebumps on his arms. The foggy puffs of white billowing from his panting mouth.

He had seen the corner of Piedmont 5th Avenue coming up ahead.

Good. They wouldn't think to look there.

Billy's short legs were aching like never before and his body screamed at him to stop. But he couldn't. He didn't dare.

Don't stop.

Can't stop.

Don't look back...

It's mantra repeating over and over in his head, like a broken recorder. Billy urged his legs to run faster. What if they caught him? What then? He'd have to go back to that miserable space of a--

Billy turned a sharp corner at full speed and ran into someone.

"Aagghh!"

He yelled in shock as he fell to the floor on his rear.

No! How had they found him so quickly? Billy panicked, trying to scramble up and make a run for it, until his hopes were dashed as a hand stopped him.

Billy looked up defiantly at the person who caught him, half expecting to see Mrs. Miller staring disappointingly at him. Instead Billy found himself looking at a boy only a few years older than him.

He blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry," The teenager smiled apologetically, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

Billy stared at the pale, smooth skin, pitch black hair, and sunglasses.

Who wore sunglasses during nighttime?

The stranger held out a hand to shake.

"What?" Billy snapped, leaving the other's hand awkwardly hanging in the air as he refused to shake it.

Any adult would have been insulted by the sheer amount of defiance Billy showed. Yet he would soon learn, this teenager was no ordinary person. Adult or otherwise.

The stranger simply smiled at Billy, saying, "Well I have a feeling your name is Billy Batson?" Billy's eyes widened. Who  _was_ this guy?!

The older boy paused, seeing Billy's panicked face, "Don't worry, I don't associate with  _those_ people. "He implied about the adults no doubt searching for Billy.

"I'm here because you will be a very importantperson some day, Billy."

Billy could only manage to stammer, "Wha-- What are you talking about?" His head was dizzy with so many unanswered questions. Who was this guy? And what did he want? Everybody wanted something.

"One day, someone will give you power." The stranger stared at Billy, seeming to look deep into his soul, "And you will have to make the right decision with it... You can call me Red Robin" He said.

Red Robin?

Suddenly, the teenager's head turned as if hearing a far off sound, "We have company."

Then as if by magic, Billy heard noises and talking-- the police. His eyes widened as he turned around and saw the distant glow of flashlights. He turned around and see--

Nothing.

The boy, no, Red Robin had vanished into the night without a single clue.

And that was how Billy met Red Robin.

 

 

**__________**

 

 

Zatanna sighed, leaning back and shaking her head. Sweat heading in her forehead from the stress of performing too much magic all at once, but still nothing.

She looked apologetically at Batman, "I'm sorry, Batman. There's no way to tell whether or not if Doctor Light's powers accidentally triggered Superman's best vision. Not even with magic."

Batman frowned, standing in a stoic and emotionless silence. Seemingly the calm eye in the middle of the storm. However, it was a completely different story underneath.

"Perhaps not , Zatanna." Martian Manhunter replied across the surgery table.

Still working on the corpse of Dr. Light, Cyborg spoke up, raising his head to look at his friend.

"You mean other than what Wonder Woman seems to believe. That Pandora's box has somehow corrupted Superman? Possessed him?" His mechanical red eye whirring as it zeroed in on all of their reactions, studying it. 

"That's ridiculous," a voice from behind them. Everyone except Batman jumping in surprise.

"Red Robin," Batman growled without pause, turning around menacingly, his black cape whipping back and forth. Emerging from the shadows, they could see the short but distinct figure of Red Robin.

"I believe," He spit out, glaring at his former protégé, "We need to have a  _talk."_

"Yes we do," Red Robin shot back, "You're all wrong, and Wonder Woman is about to help destroy the world."

Batman narrowed his eyes at Red Robin.

Interesting choice of words, he noted.

However, his next question was suddenly cut off by Zatanna's nervous stutter.

"Uh, guys?" She asked, bringing everybodys attention back to the surgery table. There, they could all see the smoking body of Dr. Light, which Zatanna was eyeing nervously.

Trevor's eyes widened, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" She retorted.

_"Do not be alarmed..."_ A mysterious voice rang out from the shadows. Red Robin gasped, spinning around. He was already gripping his bo-staff in his hands and pointing it at the intruder.

Tim glared at the stranger in the trenchcoat and hat, " _Phantom Stranger_. You aren't supposed to be here."

The man with strange, glowing eyes and white hair looked at Red Robin, "I could say the same for you, Red Robin. Do not worry, for I come as an ally."

"Yeah, Babybird."

Red Hood.

Batman growled as they all watched as yet another person emerge from the shadows. This time, a blood red helmet concealing the mysterious person's identity.

Red Robin gaped, "You're supposed to be in Metropolis!"

Jason sneered down at him, "Fuckin' stupid if you to think I'd just stay there like a good little boy? And I just happened to meet this fellow in the way here too. How funny Phantom Stranger knew you too. Huh?" He glared, implying his question.

After all, how coincidental was it that Tim for some reason seemed to personally know two of the members of the 'Trinity of Sin'? And Jason bet this 'Question' knew Babybird too.

Red Robin averted his eyes, knowing Jason had caught on. That was stupid of him, to think Red Hood would just swallow up the bullshit Tim fed him.

Finally, the Phantom Stranger spoke up again, "As we speak, Wonder Woman is in New York seeking the assistance of the mystical adventurers you may know as the Justice League Dark."

 He continued, as the others murmured their surprise, "She hopes to recruit them to help locate a woman named Pandora."He pointedly did not look at Red Robin," If she succeeds, it could mean the end if us all."

Glancing at Batman, Zatanna looked conflicted at this new variable, "My father trusted him, but..."

He finished her sentence, "But should we?"

However, beside them, Trevor shook his head, "This isn't a matter if trust, Batman. We can't let Diana anywhere near Pandora's box."

Red Hood nodded his head in agreement, "I agree with Blondie here," he ignored Trevor's glare.

Red Robin looked sharply at Red Hood at the comment.

Jason looked back coolly, "We had a deal, right?" Tim nodded relunctantly, "Then I say we _need_  the Phantom Stranger. He'd know how to find Pandora."

Getting his point, Tim sighed, turning back to Batman, "Wonder Woman is wrong, like I said before." He said, "The box  _did not_ influence Superman when he 'killed' Dr. Light."

And after some more arguing with Batman and then realizing they were getting nowhere, everybody eventually agreed to go after Wonder Woman. Martian Manhunter and Cyborg would stay behind to monitor Superman in his cell while the rest went out.

In the rush, nobody happened to notice an extra person entering the building. And they especially didn't notice when a second Steve Trevor unlocked Superman's cell, when there was an identical copy rushing out with the others to confront Wonder Woman.

 

 

**__________**

 

 

Many people didn't know much about the Question, but they did know one thing: the Question always questioned everything. This was fact.

And over the many centuries he roamed the Earth, the Question witnessed the way the seven sins Pandora release into this world wreaked chaos. Yet nobody, not even Pandora questioned why Red Robin had a strange connection to Pandora's box. Except the Question. This was another fact.

However, it wasn't until a new piece of information came into the light that the Question started putting the pieces together.... And saw a very gruesome one.

Surprisingly, it all came together when the Question searched up Janet Drake's background. Being paranoid enough to search up everything in Timothy Jackson Drake's life. Her papers were flawless, but the Question didn't exactly use normal methods to search her. Until finally, he found a very small, very brief section in an old newspaper.

**Missing: Janet Wilson**

It had been very suspicious. 18 year old Janet Wilson disappearing the summer after she graduates from high school, her family looking a bit hopeless. He didn't blame them, after all this _was_ Gotham. Horror stories were practically born there. Yet miraculously, Janet appeared three days later, a bit dirty and amnesiac, but otherwise fine. 

Bingo.

Something _did_ happen during those three days. Something very important that was the key to figuring out Red Robin's connection to the box.

And the Question was going to figure it out.

One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a headcannon of mine, guess who Janet's related to? Hint: Who else's last name is Wilson?
> 
> I might just make it another story. ;)


	11. Time's Ticking Clock

Diana stood tall, her hands on her hips as the wind blew on her face. Before her was John Constantine (Zatanna did not speak kindly of him), Deadman, Frankenstein, and Black Orchid. This was a strange group of misfits for sure.

"--I have read Steve Trevor's files on all of you...  _The Justice League Dark._ His paranormal agents."

A woman dressed in all purple spoke confusedly, "Wait, let me get this straight, Wonder Woman.  _You_ need  _our_ help?" She said disbelievingly.

Diana internally sighed, knowing she had her point. Diana did not really want to do this.

No.

She  _had_ to do this. There was no choice. Only action would help them right now. Batman was being stubborn and indecisive, taking too long to decide what to do. While Clark was suffering and Pandora was getting farther and farther away.

 "Yes, Black Orchid," She said, "Superman has been infected by whatever evil is inside Pandora's box. And its... Its magic is beyond" Diana admited reluctantly.

Yes.

Yes, she had to do this to save Clark. She knew that for sure now. No convincing from Batman will stop Wonder Woman now.

Diana looked over to the other members of the Justice League Dark.

"Deadman, Frankenstein, and you, John Constantine, I'm not sure what you are... A con man or magician. But if anyone knows how to find Pandora... It's you."

The blond man in a large, brown trench coat was still smoking his cigarette. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, and his watery blur eyes narrowed at her.

Diana felt uncharacteristically nervous.

Finally, Constantine spoke, "Hold on, love. You're telling us you actually want to find Pandora?" He mocked with a smirk.

Behind him, a hovering ghost white man in red spandex spoke up. A white 'D' stood out in the middle of his chest.

 _"Uh..."_  He said, lost, _"Okay, Constantine, how about filling in the slow kids in here?"_

Constantine didn't look away from Diana, "Long story short, Deadman, the box was forged by the Greek gods to contain the original sins themselves and entrusted to Pandora. And of course she just couldn't help herself to open the damn thing and here we are today, a world of evil buggers, present company excluded, of course."

However, Diana shook her head, "What Constantine says is only partially true, Deadman."

She thought of her visit to Hephaestus in his temple, "I have learned the Olympians did not forge the box. Its source is unknown even to the gods... " Diana paused, hesitant to go on.

"... But I have a feeling Red Robin does," She scowled, thinking of how Red Robin had evaded all their questions.

He was as fickle as his mentor.

At the mention of an unexpected name, Constantine raised an eyebrow, "Who, love? I don't know every name out there."

Wonder Woman frowned even harder, "Batman's former protégé," She specified, hoping for any recognition.

But Constantine only shook his head back at her. He lighted a new cigarette, the small flame igniting and creating a swirl of smoke that faded into the air.

"Look, I don't know who this 'Red Robin' had to do with this." He began, "We've got our own problems to worry about, yeah? Madame Xanadu's been taken. So if I was you I'd cut my losses now, love. Forget you ever saw Pandora."

Diana's eyes narrowed at the infuriating man.

Suddenly, her vision was red and her body seemed to move on its own. Suddenly, she was filled with raging hot anger, and was lifting Constantine by the throat. His eyes were wide as his cigarette fell to the ground, forgotten.

"Superman is not a  _'loss'_ I will accept. Do you understand me you smug little man?" She spit out.

Constantine managed to croak out, "Uh... A little help here, Frankie?"

But the green giant shook his head, refusing to help out with Constantine's predicament,  _I think not, Constantine. I have seen many warriors in my centuries upon this Earth. But none as great as Superman. If what Wonder Woman is says is true... If her quest can save him, we must try.""_

Beside him, the others agreed.

"Yeah," Black Orchid said, "I think we need to at least hear her out."

Deadman nodded, _"Agreed. Besides the ol' ghost-gut is telling me whatever happened to Xanadu may be connected to this Pandora stuff, anyways."_

Wonder Woman slowly put down Constantine, who immediately straightened his tie and brushing imaginary lint off his coat. He glared at all of them.

"Ah-hem," he coughed, "Fine. I've been outvoted. The cloaking spell I cast around the remains of Madame Xanadu's parlour is fading anyway. So I suggest we retire to the House of Mystery."

Diana nodded, and immediately, they set off in a brisk walk with Deadman flying over them.

With a sore throat and foul mood, Constantine walked ahead of Wonder Woman. While normally, he would have tried to get back at her for the humiliating show of dominance, John was too busy thinking about a certain, and very annoying kid. He scowled as they walked up the House of Mystery's steps.

Damn. He should have known the kid was going to get discovered with all his snooping around.

"Stubborn brat," He muttered under his breath. What was the point of the ritual if the kid was going to blow it anyways? Whatever, John thought. He'd have to improvise to save the kid's ass.

As the doors opened for them, John quickly saw the very friendly people waiting for them inside.

"Well, well," he drawled, "Looks like we have company."

Stepping forward threatenly, Batman growled, "You have to stop this, Wonder Woman, or we'll have to _make_ you stop."

Diana looked disbelievingly at him, "Excuse me?"

John smirked at the familiar magician besides the Bat, "Fancy seeing you here, Zee. I see you've made some new friends." He popped another cigarette into his mouth, "Dressed for the part too, eh, love? And here I was hoping you'd come back team rejoin our team."

 "At least I can trust the Justice League, John." Zatanna snapped back, "They don't just pretend to be heroes to advance their own agenda."

"Ouch." John put his hand against his chest in mock hurt.

Diana shook her head at Batman and Steve Trevor.

"Steve, Batman, this is ridiculous!" She huffed, "You tried to do things your way and it's going nowhere. Superman is dying. We need to find Pandora and figure out what that box really is!"

A voice from behind Batman and Zatanna spoke up, _"That box has nothing to do with what's happening to Superman."_

Whirling around, an enraged Wonder Woman searched for the voice. There!

"Enough!"

Reaching for her lasso, Diana swung the golden rope at the Phantom Stranger, quickly wrapping it around him.

"Diana!" Somebody-- Batman or Steve cried out in shock, but she did not pay attention.

Diana pulled the lasso and Stranger towards her, soon holding the shocked immortal hostage.

"You say the box is not to blame for Superman's condition?" She angrily said, "Then tell me, what is?" The lasso of truth gleaming as she waited for her answer.

"I-- I do not know."

That was all. Diana sneered in disgust, throwing Stranger away from her.

She stood up before the assembled heroes in front of her, "Listen!" She cried out to them.

"All of you...Batman would rather trust this _man,"_ Diana pointed to Stranger who was still on the floor, "Who says he knows everything, but tells you nothing. Well, I'm done debating. I'm going after Pandora."

She looked at all of their faces. Some shocked, others like Batman were angry. Yet... Others like Stargirl, Diana noted, were nodding in agreement.

"So... Who's with me?"

 

 

**__________**

 

 

 Tim paced back and forth in the surgery room Batman and the others left him and Jason in.

"Great, just great," he muttered to himself. How was the ritual going to work now? Now that Batman and the Trinity of Sin were suspicious of him?

Well, the Question had always been suspicious of Tim. But then again, he didn't trust anybody. Still, it looked like he'd have to use Plan C--

"Hey, Babybird."

Something plunked on Tim's head.

"Wha...?"

Tim looked up, blinking owlishly at Jason who'd for some reason decided Tim's head was a good pillow for his arm.

Jason smirked at him, "I know that look, Timmy. It means you're supercomputer in there is thinking of ways to kick ass."

Tim huffed in annoyance, trying and failing to get Jason's arm off his head.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," He glared at Jason's snort of disbelief, "... And if I _was,_ you won't be joining me."

"Really..." Jason drawled, casually dodging Tim's nerve strikes.

"Then, I guess I'll just escape this hellhole on my own. See you later!"

"What? Jason, no!"

Tim whirled around in time to see his wayward partner--

(when did Jason become his partner?)

Tim shook his head of unnecessary thoughts and raced after Jason. He groaned in exasperation.

Well, whether or not Tim was going to escape on his own, he had to follow Jason to do damage control.

He prayed nobody tried to stop Red Hood on his path of destruction.

 

 

**__________**

 

 

Klarion was frustrated, which to be honest, wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence. But usually, making children cry cheered him up. Until their grating sounds got on his nerves. But--

This was different.

He was the great Klarion! The personification of chaos! He should be able to locate one measly physic!

Klarion wanted to have a tantrum.

But like a proper god, he didn't let himself. Hmmph! Take that, Dr. Fate. Of course he can control himself.

Luckily, because Klarion was so awesome, he still had one more favor to use before he was officially useless.

"This better work," Klarion muttered to himself.

 _"Hello?"_ A suspicious voice filters through the phone, Klarion had stolen from a civilian,

"Hey, Amon!" He drawled, "How's it going with the resurrection?"

_"Wha-- Who are you? What do you want?!"_

Klarion giggled, "Silly, I don't want  _you._ I want to have a chat with my buddy Teth-Adam!"

He could practically hear the stupid mortal gaping, "So, when you manage to resurrect Black Adam-call me!" Klarion cut off Amon's shocked stutters and clicked the cellphone off.

He grinned self-satisfied as he casually snapped his fingers and the phone disappeared. Based on the ridiculous amount of effort going through to bring Black Adam back to life, Klarion was sure they would actually succeed in no time.

 _Now_ he was getting somewhere.


End file.
